


I've got something in my pocket

by ShawarmaInNYC



Category: Captain America, Captain America (Movies), Captain America: The First Avenger - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Bucky Proposes, Fluff, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vibranium ring, proposal, steve rogers - Freeform, stevie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 00:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawarmaInNYC/pseuds/ShawarmaInNYC
Summary: Steve comes home from a mission, Bucky proposes.





	I've got something in my pocket

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fanfic, so it is probably not that great, but I had a good time writing it and I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did.

"I've got something in my pocket" 

Bucky hums, getting dinner ready in the kitchen on his and Steve's floor in the tower. 

"It's burnin' a hole right through," 

Chicken carbonara, Steve's favorite, because today is different. Today is special. Today is the day Bucky is going to ask Steve to be his forever. 

"I've got something in my pocket"

Bucky sets the table with nondescript cutlery and dishes, and two tall white candles in the middle. He wants it to be simple. Because everything else in their lives is so complicated, it will be nice to have something quiet for a change. He also wants it to be a surprise, and fancy table setting would be a pretty obvious indication that something is up. 

"That I'm gonna give to you"

"Hopefully," Bucky says aloud. 

"Hopefully what?" Steve is back from his mission: something far away and very confidential, as it always is with S.H.I.E.L.D. He drops his bag of gear down by the elevator doors and drags himself into the kitchen.

"Hey babe," Bucky says, leaning over to press a kiss to Steve's lips, "How was the mission?" 

"It was fine, couple scratches but nothing that won't heal in the next hour or so. It was long though, I could do with a good nights sleep." Looking into the kitchen Steve exclaims, "Jeez Buck if I had known you were cooking for me I would have gotten home sooner, that #### smells incredible!"

Bucky laughs, pulling Steve over to the table to sit.  
"And my favorite too? Buck you are incredible! I love you."  
"I love you too, punk, now eat before you drop dead of exhaustion"  
They talk about random things, Steve goes a little more in depth about his mission, and Bucky tells him about how his week was. He wasn't nervous before, but now that the time is so close, his palms are sweaty and he is losing his appetite. He fingers the ring in his pocket, and plucks up his courage. It is time.  
He asks Steve to pass the salt, takes a deep breath, and begins.

"Stevie, when I was captured by Hydra the first time, I didn't think anyone would come for me."  
"Babe what.." Steve is confused, and has worried lines etched into his face.  
"Just let me explain. I was alone, stuck in that room, with no hope for rescue. But then you came. You always came. No matter what, you always came back to me. You are my best friend, the one person I can always count on, and most importantly, the person I love most in this whole god-forsaken world."

"Bucky I..."  
"So I have just one question today, and I hope to God that I know the answer."

A pause.

"Will you marry me?" 

Steve's face morphs from his previous confusion to absolute happiness.  
He crashes his lips onto Buckys, showing his absolute devotion and love for his partner. They kiss, then Bucky suddenly pulls away

"Wait!" he interrupts, "you haven't said yes yet." 

"Seriously Buck? You couldn't tell?" Steve asks, exasperated. 

"Of course I could, but I wanted to hear you say it." Bucky admits quietly. "Plus I haven't even given you the ring yet!" 

Steve barks out a laugh as Bucky pulls the ring out.

"Oh Bucky. Is that?" Steve becomes serious again.

"My dog tags. I had the ring made of vibranium, but I asked Tony to embed those pieces in it. I wanted it to have a part of both of us." Bucky looks up at Steve, only to see the intense affection gleaming in Steve's eyes.  
"It's perfect, I love it, I love you, yes. Of course I will marry you."  
Bucky slides the ring onto Steve's finger. It gleams, and looks absolutely perfect, like it has been there its entire life. Bucky takes Steve's hand and kisses it, right where the ring is, whispering a quiet "I love you."  
Steve just drags him towards the bedroom, dinner forgotten as they have found more important things to do.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone sees this, let me know what you think, I would love to hear your feedback. Love,  
ShawarmaInNYC ❤️


End file.
